


Campwolfe: Snapshots

by ultragirlvfr750



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultragirlvfr750/pseuds/ultragirlvfr750





	

Something was wrong.

Bernie felt it before the sound woke her. She was used to sleeping light, treading the tight-rope between slumber and battle so well it was as easy as breathing.

One moment she was in the depths, cocooned in Serena's sheets, the next, eyes open, fully awake, blinking against the moonlight streaming across the bed.

Serena backlit.

Mewling cries rising into the silence of the night, her shoulders shaking.

"Serena," the name fell out of Bernie's mouth in a hush as she reached for warm flesh, instinctively cradling Serena's head against her breast, her arms sliding effortlessly into the small of Serena's back.

Serena's breath soughed, her eyelids fluttered, wet, unshed tears feathering her lashes.

"Please don't do this," Serena muttered, twitching, dreaming into the dark, "We could meet half way-"

Fingers reflexively scrabbled at Bernie's side, nails scraping up across her chest. Bernie instantly dropped her lips to Serena's temple, planting kisses between breaths, uttered phrases across her Serena's sleeping lids, "ssssh love", the curve of her cheek, "I'm here now," pressed into Serena's mouth.

She breathed the words against the softness of Serena's lips, parted them with the tip of her tongue.

"I'm here now. I've got you. Hush now", murmuring the words over and again into Serena's mouth like air. Like breath for the dying.

"Serena."

"Serena."

Bernie's fingers stroked, pulling through Serena's hair as the throes of her nightmare slowly released.

Bernie felt a sharp ache as Serena's nails dug into the flesh at the top of her shoulder, grabbed hold of the hollow at Bernie's collarbone. She bit at Bernie's bottom lip, hard, her mouth working to calm some unseen terror.

Her kiss became a sob and she dropped her head, burying her face between Bernie's breasts even as she pressed the shuddering length of her body against Bernie, her feet kicking free of the winding sheets.

"I thought you were gone," she choked, wet against Bernie's skin. "You left," her voice an aching in Bernie's ears, "You were in Kyiv giving a lecture on Pechinku.

Bernie tightened her grip.

"Pechinku. And I couldn't bear it," Serena's teeth needled at Bernie's left breast, bit down hard at the swell of soft flesh, "I can't bear it," her words stilled as her mouth claimed the nipple and sucked, her thigh pushing mindlessly at Bernie's hips.

"I'm here love. I'm here," a mantra over and again fell from Bernie's lips into Serena's hair, the shell of her ear, the pulse point at the base of her neck.

Serena's mumbled answer. Words became kisses, tender, hungry, then turning, rising like a white hot rage from Serena's mouth. Bernie braced and held fast as Serena thrust, wet, slick against Bernie's belly. Anger, a growl, in Serena's throat, her teeth marking her fury along the delicate swoop of Bernie's collarbone.

Bernie's name, between bites, rising like a prayer between them.

Serena shuddered, the vibration of her guttural sob caught in the hollow of Bernie's neck, her release, anguish on the wave of mindless pleasure rendering her body boneless and heavy.

Bernie gathered her into her side, gently rocking. She hummed tuneless and low, burying her face in Serena's hair until Serena's breathing hitched and slowed and she sighed herself into a dreamless sleep.

Bernie waited, kept watch, until the watery morning light stole into the room and it was safe for Serena to wake again.

It was only then that she slept.


End file.
